


'Piece by Piece'

by 373829g



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Maybe - Freeform, Nostalgia, Songfic, Wedding, contemplating on the past, for Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson, honestly idrk this is from a while ago and I didnt read it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/373829g/pseuds/373829g
Summary: Songfic for Kelly Clarkson's 'Piece by Piece'.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	'Piece by Piece'

Tony smiled at Morgan and gave her a kiss on the forehead, letting her go through the doors of the chapel to sprinkle the floor with light pink rose petals.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves a bit. The music starts and the doors open wide in front of him. Any remaining nervous feelings vanish as soon as he sees Steve, in all of his glory, glowing at the other end of the red carpet.

He started walking forward, being sure not to run into Steve’s arms, as much as he wanted to at the moment. He patted Morgan’s shoulder as he passed her. He finally reaches the altar, turning to face Steve in his matching suit. They smiled at each other.

The vows went by in a blur, and before he knew it they were answering the age old questions.

“Steve Rogers, do you take Tony Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?”

Steve gave him that intoxicating smile he’s so good at, his eyes glistening happily. “I do,”

“Tony Stark, do you take Steve Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?”

Tony grinned cutely at him, butterflies swimming cutely in his stomach. “I do,”

“You may kiss the groom,” the priest closed.

Tony quickly grabbed Steve’s tie and pulled him down before he had a chance to lean down by himself. His rapid heartbeat finally began to regulate itself.When they pulled apart, Tony gazed into Steve’s eyes.

They partied for a while, drinking wine and eating cake. Tony tapped his glass with a spoon to get everyone’s attention.

“If you don’t mind,” he started to address to the room, “I’d like to make a toast,” he addressed. He waited a second and took a deep breath.

“Anyone who knows me knows my father wasn’t very good at relationships, especially the ones he had with me and my mom. And one day, he walked out on us. He only came back when I started to make something of myself,” The mood of the room quickly shifted, but he kept going. 

“My father wasn’t good at being a father, or a husband. But,” he looked up at Steve who was across the room, standing with Sam and Bucky. “Steve is going to be the best father to Morgan there ever was. And he’ll be the best husband too. I know it,” he smiled at Steve. Then he added with a sarcastic air, “Unless that’s me, only time will tell,” which earned a laugh from the room. He smiled and raised his glass, taking a drink. “Thank you,” he said, letting the party resume.

He walked over to Steve and smiled. Steve happily smiled back.

“Nice speech,” he said, taking Tony into his arms. They stayed embraced in each other for a little while, swaying side to side.

“Thanks,” he said smiling. He pulled away a bit, looking up into Steve’s eyes. “I meant it, every bit,” he said, earning a smile from his husband. He reached up to kiss him. “When I’m with you, I know I’ll be ok,”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot everything I knew about weddings which was already a waning area of my knowledge so I apologize for the many inconsistent failures that I'm sure I've made.


End file.
